


A Birthday Getaway (Saeran x MC/Reader)

by AnonimusUnnoan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Cheritz, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Living Together, Smut, happy saeran, ray route spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonimusUnnoan/pseuds/AnonimusUnnoan
Summary: After the stressful events that you were pulled into since joining the RFA, everyone believes that you need a break. So when your birthday comes around, the RFA makes you and Saeran take a short trip.





	A Birthday Getaway (Saeran x MC/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fadedgalaxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedgalaxia/gifts).



> Spoilers for Ray route. Obviously.

Being away from the city was one of the most rewarding things that you ever felt. You loved the fresher, cleaner air, and the fact that when you looked at the sky in the middle of the night, it was a place filled with twinkling stars and not city smoke. But it would all be for nothing if it wasn’t for the man sitting beside you. The one who would wake up with you and watch the sunrise. The one who would walk around the garden, holding your hand looking at you with a reverence he had once reserved only for the flowers he so loved. The one who made sure you were eating and would never let you go hungry, ever again. The one, who despite all the false ‘love’ he had been showered with, knew exactly how to make you happy…

            The trip was a birthday gift from Jumin. He had calculated, that the time you had spent with the RFA was rather tumultuous; you needed a break. Get away from it all. And what better day to do it than your birthday. Encouraging you to take the day off from work, Jaehee had been the one to arrange it all. Jumin’s home in the countryside – a gorgeous little cottage with a large garden – had been opened for the two of you just a day before your arrival. The entire place was yours for three whole days. Three days without the craziness that the whole scandal had brought the twins. Saeyoung too had encouraged it. His brother had been reluctant to leave – it had just been a month since they had found him. But the red-haired boy was firm. “You owe this to yourselves!” He had practically shaken his twin sitting in the hospital bed. “You’ve looked for me, I’m here now and I’m not going to disappear!” Then looking to Saeran only, in a much lower voice and a smirk on his face. “Besides, this is the best opportunity for you had her to… you know…”. His suggestive face along with wiggling eyebrows hadn’t really been blocked from your view – as he had thought – and you blushed a dark pink.

            It was true, ever since Saeran had been looking for his brother, he was so caught up in the work that he hadn’t allowed himself to rest. This had put a toll in your relationship, mainly in physical terms. He always made sure to let you know how much he loved you; whether it was via a text message, or in the RFA messenger chatrooms (much to the annoyance and disapproval of the others), he never failed to let you know. You didn’t hold back either. But the two of you hadn’t touched each other for weeks. Especially after finding Saeyoung it had mainly been taking turns to stay at the hospital, looking after him. Saeran didn’t even want to leave his brother’s side for a moment, scared that something might happen again and take him away. This, coupled with unfinished work relating to the ex- Prime Minister, and V’s continued disappearance had kept all of you on edge. It was difficult to know when it would stop. Perhaps it would never.

            Jumin had been clever. He had seen what was happening between you and Saeran, and discussed with the man and the other members in secret, and all of them decided that since your birthday was coming up this would be their present to you. They had pulled you and Saeran into the hospital room and told you about it. When you looked hesitant thinking Saeran might want to stay with his brother, they had reassured you that this was something that you both needed.

            You had to admit it was nice. Jumin had asked if you needed any attendants at the cottage but Saeran refused it. “It would be nice to be alone I think, Mr. Han. Besides I want to take care of her…” He had said pulling you close.

            “Are you sure? It’s not a problem, they won’t come in your way or anything.” Jumin insisted. Saeran had merely smirked and nodded.

 

Early morning had seen the RFA, waiting outside in front of the home you shared with Saeran. Your living together without being married had raised a few eyebrows, but you both agreed it was better this way. Rent was cheaper, plus Saeran needed you; more than he was willing to admit. The drive hadn’t taken as long as you’d expected. Jumin always provided the best, so it had been comfortable inside. He’d also made sure there were snacks and drinks in case the two of you got hungry or thirsty. Saeran refused Jumin’s driver as well saying he felt better driving himself, rather than have someone else drive him. The two of you left after Zen, Jahee, and Yoosung handed you separate gifts. Three boxes of varying sizes wrapped in pretty paper. “You can only open this on the day okay!” Zen had ordered.

            “Saeran make sure she keeps her promise!” Yoosung had said from beside him.

            To which Saeran had replied, “Why, she hasn’t promised anything.” making everyone else laugh.

On the first day, upon reaching the two of you had taken the chance to explore your surroundings. The cottage was a little way off from a small town; about a five-minute drive. It worked out well since you had the car. But most of the time you and Saeran would just stay in the cottage. You loved being in the garden with him. He knew the names of all the plants and trees growing there and would walk with you, pointing them out. Telling you strange facts about them. He knew the language of flowers very well. In the green house, you found exotic plants that Jumin had gotten from all his trips abroad. Saeran picked one that had fallen. “Do you know what this is my angel?” You looked at the pink flower he held in his hands. The blossom was a large one with the petals inside converging to the centre and a row standing on the outer side like a fence. You shook you head, you didn’t know. “It’s called a Protea.” He told you. “In the language of flowers, it means gratitude.” He turned you around and somehow put the flower in your bun (he was good with his fingers too). Then he bent low to reach your ear and whispered, “It also shows someone sending sweet love. The two things that I find myself constantly feeling for you, my angel.” He kissed your cheek.

            Saeran cooked. He loved making food for you. He loved making you happy with his cooking. And he cooked well. You enjoyed his food. Each bite was a burst of flavour; as if it was his love bursting out. He poured his heart into it. He did the same at night but in a slightly different way though…  

            You both chose to forego sex on the first night. The long drive and the excitement had exhausted both of you, and after a warm bath together you were both comfortably sleepy. When you crawled under the covers you were fast asleep in each other’s arms in a few minutes. You couldn’t even think of anything else. The next morning, you woke up to the bright sunlight streaming through the balcony windows and Saeran nestled against your side. You sobbed internally at just how adorable he looked curled up against you, and reached out for your phone to take a picture. Then after he had woken up, you had made some breakfast for both of you, and spent the day lazily, walking around, lying in bed. You helped Saeran make a picnic lunch which the two of you ate out in the garden, and then you both made dinner together.

            It wasn’t long after dinner when the two of you were lounging about in the living room, Saeran with his arm around you, that he said, “My angel, why don’t you go have a bath.” The small smile on his face made you realise he had something up his sleeve.

            You nodded. “Care to join me?” you said, unfolding your legs from underneath you and getting up.

            He shook his head. “No. I think I’ll go to the garden for a bit. Have fun my angel.” With that, he left the room.

_Have fun? What did he mean?_ You wondered as you went to the bathroom. You realised when you stepped into the tub, Behind the shower curtain was a basket, filled with soap, bath bombs in your favourite scents, and lotions too! Attached was a small note with Saerans handwriting:

Part 1: Ray

Use whatever you like jagiya.

Pamper yourself.

But remember this is only Part 1.

 

You smiled and wondered what he meant by that, then chose a bath bomb that you knew he loved the scent of as well, and started filling the tub. As the water filled, you looked over the mildly fragranced lotions and creams, sniffing each one, choosing which ones you thought would be appropriate for the night. Once the bath was full you dropped the bath bomb in and entered yourself. The floral fragrance from the water wafted upwards as you washed your hair and skin. The bath bomb was supposed to make your skin soft and smooth. You stayed in the bath till the water started to get cooler. Then you generously applied the lotions and creams you had chosen. You patted your hair dry as much as possible and put it up in the towel, then wore your fluffy bathrobe and went out.

What met your eyes was a most gorgeous sight! The room had been decorated with pretty fairy lights that cast a soft golden glow around everything. The bed sheets had been covered in pink rose petals. On the bed was a box with a golden ribbon tying it up. And a note, with Saeran’s handwriting:

Part 2: Saeran

I would like you to put on what is inside this box.

Nothing else. 

Take your time, I will be waiting.

Once you are finished, and are ready, call for me.

Part 3 will come to you soon after.

 

Puzzled you opened the box and blushed red. Inside was a lacy baby doll nightgown that left very little to the imagination. “What in the world is he thinking!” You asked yourself silently. After a moment’s hesitation, you decided to just wear it. The material was so soft and light it almost felt like you were naked. You debated wearing the bathrobe on top but decided not to in the last moment. Taking your damp hair out of the towel wrap you made sure to put it all away and then call Saeran in. You went to the door and called out then sat down at the foot of the bed, facing the door. You didn’t wait long. A soft knock and Saerans voice came from the other side. “Are you ready my angel? May I come in?”

You nodded and then realised he couldn’t see you so said out loud, “Yes Saeran. I’m ready.”

The door opened. Saerans breath caught in his throat. He slowly walked up to you and knelt before you. Taking your hand in his He kissed it and said, “You look so beautiful, my angel. My gorgeous miracle.” He kissed your thighs almost reverently.

“Saeran…” you whispered. He got up and took you to the other side of the bed, then handed you a note. The same kind that he had put on the other two presents. It read:

 

Part 3: Yours

Jagiya,

You are my angel. My miracle.

Because of you I am living today, instead of being trapped under someone’s thumb.

You have shown me what love really is, and you have shown me that even a weed like me is capable of being loved. Is capable of being something more than just a pawn. You make me want to prove my worth – not just to survive, but to live and be beside you. To be yours.

I am yours.

Happy Birthday,

My Angel.

 

Tears welled up in your eyes. Saeran had turned out the lights as you read the note; so the only light coming into the room was from the moonlight outside. He came back to you and before he could say anything you hugged him tightly. You held him close and somehow the dam broke and you started sobbing. There was so much you wanted to tell him but all you could say was ‘I love you’. Repeatedly like a prayer. Like that was everything you ever wanted him to hear for the rest of his life. Like you absolutely needed him to know – you did.

            He held onto you, feeling your shaking body against his. Pressing soft kisses into your hair and neck. When you finally let go of him he kissed your lips immediately. Soft repeated kisses. “I love you too, angel. I love you so much. I love you with all my heart. Even if I don’t deser –”

            You cut him off with a kiss. “Don’t ever say that. You deserve the world Saeran. I love you so much.”

            You started taking his shirt off. He lifted his arms to make it easier for you. His thin frame hadn’t changed much from the time he had been at Mint Eye but it did look a little healthier. His skin was so pale it looked like paper. You ran your fingers down his chest making him wriggle. It was one of the most endearing things about Saeran – that he was slightly ticklish. He continued to kiss you while undoing the button to his jeans. Your hands caught his as he tugged them off and helped him pulling them down bit by bit. You could hear his breathing getting heavier as your hand brushed over the bulge in his boxer briefs. You smiled and tugged at the waist band of those too. Something clicked inside of Saeran. He pawed off his jeans and pushed you down below him climbing on top. He kissed his way down from your neck, to your collarbones, between your chest. His knee between your legs pinned you down, his hands wrapped around your wrists. His lips found your nipples. He nipped and sucked at them in turn. The friction from the lace of the baby doll added a rougher sensation driving you wild. Lifting himself off you he looked at you straight. Then he sighed dramatically. Puzzled you stared back and noticed a glint in his eye.

            His voice soft and smooth he remarked, “Angel, look what you’ve done. Tonight, was supposed to be your present. For your birthday. Instead, it seems I’m the one who’s getting all the gifts.” Then without giving you a chance to answer him he pressed the knee against your panties. You gasped at the sudden pressure and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into your mouth. His right hand left your wrist and you felt him tugging at the panties you wore on his request.  His hand slipped inside and he lightly touched you. “You’re quite wet already, aren’t you?”  He said getting off you. You lifted yourself up to see what the man was doing and he caught your eye and winked at you before using his teeth to pull off the panties. “You smell absolutely divine, my angel.” He said softly, beginning working his tongue on you. He slipped between your folds, keeping your legs apart and licked your clit in sharp strokes.

            You don’t know if it had been the anticipation, the waiting for so many days or the change in atmosphere and lesser stress, but a few licks was all it took for you to climax – shuddering in his hold. He seemed shocked too. “Already, my angel?” He said smiling. “Was I that good?” You couldn’t bring yourself to answer him, still coming down from your high. But you knew he was right. You craved him. His touch, his feel. Unable to wait, feeling the growing need between your own legs you tried to speed things up and yanked at his boxer briefs eager to get them off and return what he had just done to you. Slow, lazy strokes you thought. Getting on your knees you pushed Saeran down, putting a pillow under his head. Then you straddled him and started to suck. Slow, lazy strokes. At least that’s how you began. But soon Saeran, tired of watching you reached down and began fingering you. The wetness from your last orgasm helped his fingers to slide in and out of you with no hesitation.

            Your tongue travelled the length of his cock sucking the head. You made lewd noises turning Saeran on even more than you already had. His cock hardened in your mouth. “Angel,” he gasped, “please, please let me see you. Fuck, let me feel you, please!”

            You obliged him. You turned around, still stroking him with your hands. “Do you like it, Saeran? Is it good?”

            “Mmm… It’s perfect my angel. Just like you.” He said nodding. Then he pulled you up and removed your baby doll, leaving your completely naked under his gaze, like he was under yours. It was perfect. He was perfect. So beautifully perfect.

            “Saeran. I need you. Please.” Your voice was a whisper, but in the silence of the room the scream underneath was unmistakeable. It had been way too long since the two of you had been together. Way too long since you had lain together in this kind of peace. And definitely, way too long since Saeran fucked you.

            His eyes didn’t leave yours as he guided his cock to you, brushing against your clit and then slipping inside with a wonderful fullness. The whole feeling was new. There wasn’t any worry. There wasn’t the threat of being called away. There was just Saeran. His scent, his touch, his heavy breathing… And for him it was just you. Your love, affection, and the care that helped carry him through what was the darkest time in his life.  When he began to move you kept your eyes locked on him. Your hands reaching out to card through his soft white hair. You loved his hair.

Adjusting to his size took a moment, but as Saeran found his rhythm, the strokes got harder and faster. He leaned down over you, kissing your nose and cheeks then planting his soft lips on yours again. He gently kissed you and his thrusts sped up. Soon his breathing became even more laboured and he began to lose his rhythm. “I’m so close…” his voice was a growl in your ear.

            Your hips involuntarily lifted to meet his thrusts, and you put a hand down to your clit while the other clutched his hair. In moments you felt a shuddering wave again. Stronger than the last time. Your orgasm washed over you but you kept going riding out your high as Saeran found his own. When he came, it was loud. He called out your name like a prayer. Repeatedly, his voice breaking from the strain. His come spilled inside you and with a few more thrusts he was done. He slowed down and kissed you, his lips lingering on your skin. His breaths were heavy, matching yours. You cuddled against his chest feeling his breathing slowly return to normal. “I want to lie with you like this forever…” you whispered, afraid your voice would break the serenity that surrounded you.

            Saeran laughed, a pretty twinkling laugh. “I won’t say no.”

            The two of you lay in each other’s embrace for a while. Saeran ran his fingers over your skin with light touches. It was pleasantly ticklish. Slowly putting you to sleep. Just as you were about to, Saeran got up from the bed and went in to the bathroom. He emerged with a glass of water and handed it to you. As you gulped it down eagerly he said, “I’ve put the water on. Let’s have a quick shower and come back and sleep.” You whined. Sleep taking over you already. Sighing, Saeran lifted you up bridal style and carried you to the bath. Then getting in himself, he lay you on top of him. “It’s okay, princess. Go to sleep if you like. I’m here to take care of you. For as long as you’ll have me… Happy Birthday, my angel.”

He kissed your hair but you lost out on whatever he did next as sleep pulled you under. All you could recall was him singing a soft lullaby to you as you drifted away, warm, and comfortable, in his arms…  

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was not meant to go on for so long. >.<  
> Anyway, I just finished the Ray Route and had a day and a half to write this fic for my lovely friend whose birthday it is!! She shares it with Jumin!! It was never meant to go on for so long but after that route i felt i needed some closure. Come on cheritz!! Give me the after ending already!! 
> 
> Anyway. I hope you enjoy this. It's not my usual kind of smut and is much longer but yeah. 
> 
> You can find me and follow my  Tumblr 


End file.
